Secretly She Wanted Him As Well
by Ajina 8i8
Summary: no magic in this fic, the gang's at a normal high school. mione's the new girl and draco's the popular guy. check it out!
1. New Girl

Harry Potter  
  
Secretly She Wanted Him As Well  
  
Hey everyone.... Read my profile if you're wondering where my other story went. And this idea kinda popped in to my head one day and I played around with it and finally came up with the idea for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I want to own Harry Potter, but I can't. J.K. Rowling does. I will never own Harry Potter, because J.K. Rowling does...... -_-"  
  
I don't like to give away pairings at the start of a story, and my rule about using my ideas, characters, plots, etc is that you can but not before telling me. And that's kinda a really selfish rule, cuz the reason I want you to tell me....... is not because I'll get pissed that someone else is using my idea, but because I want to know that people like my ideas. Lol.  
  
And btw, there's no magic in this story. The characters are attending a normal high school and being normal teenagers. And p.s. (lol) the POV is gonna switch from different people and also just a general third person objective.  
  
Chapter 1: He Was A Boy, She Was A Girl  
  
Carolie finished reapplying her bright red lipstick and then giving herself a last quick  
  
check, she turned and walked out of the bathroom. Smiling coyly at the blond haired boy  
  
waiting impatiently for her outside she tilted her head and flipped her red streaked blond  
  
hair. "What took you so long?" Draco asked obviously annoyed. "I wanted to look  
  
perfect for you." Carolie pouted. "You don't look any different from when you went in.  
  
Come on." Draco turned and started for the cafeteria. Carolie wasn't sure to take it as a  
  
compliment, or insult, so she shut her mouth and sulkily followed Draco. ~* a '  
  
symbolizes a character thinking, and I'm pretty sure it'll be obvious which character it's  
  
from*~ 'Carolie is seriously beginning to get on my nerves. And she's making me pay  
  
for all the shit she buys. Little golddigger thinks she's going to end up on the top but no  
  
one sneaks around unnoticed with a Malfoy.' Walking in to the large eating room several  
  
guys dressed the typical punk, baggy jeans and cargo pants, chains, spiked hair, walked  
  
up to greet him, each giving an admiringly look towards Carolie. "Bye guys. I'm gonna  
  
go sit with the girls." Carolie said pecking Draco on the cheek. "Man Malfoy, you've got  
  
it good. I bet Carolie is a great fuck." One of the more perverted guys enviously. Draco  
  
glared disgustedly at the crowd before turning and walking away. Behind him he heard  
  
dark whispers. "That bastard. Thinks he's all that since his dad has serious cash. Son of a  
  
bitch couldn't do anything without his money. That's the only reason Carolie even lets  
  
him touch her." Draco fought the urge to go back and slam the fucker good and hard but  
  
simply walked on. Spending his lunch in the library wasn't too good for his reputation  
  
but he didn't care. He dumped his stack of books on the floor next to a table deep within  
  
the library and grabbing a favorite gothic novel off the shelf he sprawled on a chair  
  
stretching his long legs out and began to read. Losing himself in the complicated plot and  
  
mysterious characters Draco didn't notice the girl approaching, obviously lost in her  
  
thoughts. She was carrying a notebook and was scribbling furiously. Not watching where  
  
she was heading for, the girl stumbled and tripped over Draco's legs. Draco was caught  
  
off guard but instinct told him to try to catch her. As she fell in to him Draco braced  
  
himself only to be met with barely any weight. "You okay?" He asked as she tried to sit  
  
up straight. "Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" She looked up and that was when Draco  
  
got his first real look of Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione's thoughts:  
  
I can not believe I just fell like that. What the fuck was wrong with me? And why the hell is he staring at me like that? The jerk was all over the place and practically made me trip. For all I know he could have stuck his leg out when I was approaching. And what is wrong with him. He looks so pale and weak, hasn't he heard of going outdoors?  
  
Draco's thoughts:  
  
What the fuck was that??? God why the hell wasn't she watching where she was going. Well, I guess it was my fault since I had my legs stuck out in the aisle. I hope she's okay. Why is she staring at me like that. Her eyes are so deep and bright. God either she's a witch or a sorcerer cuz someone she's hypnotizing me.  
  
General POV  
  
Draco laughed softly at his own thoughts only to see the confused but also angry look on  
  
the girl's face. Deciding to turn the ever so resourceful Malfoy charm on, Draco grinned  
  
and held out his hand. "I guess I should either shorten my legs or make the aisle bigger.  
  
Sorry about what happened. I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't recognize you, are you new  
  
here?" He asked. Her stern expression softened and she smiled. "It was mostly my fault  
  
anyway and I'm sorry for causing you any trouble. You sure you're okay? And yeah, I'm  
  
new here. The teachers gave me a couple of days in the library to try to catch up to where  
  
the rest of the classes are, so next Monday I can start and know the stuff." Hermione  
  
asked. Draco smiled, "Yeah I'm okay." Hermione glanced over his pale skin under his  
  
dark navy t-shirt and saw a deep blue purple bruise right above the sleeve portion. Draco  
  
followed her vision to her hidden bruise and suddenly a nervous feeling crept its way to  
  
his stomach. "It's from, it's from gym. Boxing class." Draco stuttered, lowering his eyes.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but her hand slowly moved towards his left arm and  
  
slowly pushed the thick cloth back. Scanning the large bruise and making out finger  
  
prints, she lifted his chin and stared in to his silver blue eyes. "It looks like one of your  
  
veins there was damaged. Minor internal bleeding, you really should see a doctor or  
  
something." Hermione said softly. "I just did didn't I? And I can't do anything about it.  
  
It'll heal eventually." Draco replied shrugging. "How long has this one been there?"  
  
Hermione persisted running her long fingers across the injured area. Draco winced, "A  
  
long time. Longer than usual. Maybe it's because of that internal bleeding stuff. But I'll  
  
be okay. Don't worry. I've been worse." He half smiled half grimaced. "Alright I guess. I  
  
shouldn't really be in your business anyway. Well, thanks again." Hermione said,  
  
suddenly embarrassed of what she did. "No prob." Draco answered. A moment  
  
lapsed....... "Could you please let go?" Hermione asked. A faint blush swept across  
  
Draco's face as he loosened his arms and let them fall to his side. Hermione stood up and  
  
grabbed the notebook from the floor. "Well, I gotta finish taking a few notes. Nice  
  
meeting you Draco." Hermione said quickly before disappearing into the racks of books.  
  
Draco sat and glanced at his secret again. 'You weren't supposed to let anyone find out.  
  
Now she's probably going to blab it all over school.' Draco thought to himself. "Nah,  
  
she's not that type." Suddenly feeling a lot better he grinned and went back to his book.  
  
After trying to read for five minutes, he gave up and admitted that his attention kept  
  
floating back to the girl. He kicked himself when he realized he hadn't even asked her for  
  
her name. He decided that trying to find her again and then asking her for her name  
  
would be way too shallow and that she might think he was interested or something. Her  
  
hair was silky and long and it had been pulled back in to a french braid  
  
with long strands of lighter brown hair loose around her face. Her skin was slightly  
  
tanned as if only dusted by the sun, and her eyes, her beautiful eyes were a rich chocolate  
  
brown one moment, then a golden amber another. He felt he could stare forever in to the  
  
depths of her brown orbs. "The hell is wrong with you? Going all mushy like that." He  
  
muttered to himself. But his mind wouldn't give up and every second his thoughts flew  
  
back to the girl, her slim figure with slight curves and her long legs. Finally admitting  
  
defeat, Draco leaned back and tried to figure out what it was about this new girl that had  
  
him practically obsessing over her. After a while of heavy pondering, and slight detours  
  
in to darker areas of thought *heh* he realized that when she had fallen in to him and he  
  
had been so close to her face, he didn't see any powdery substances or heavy eyeshadow,  
  
or anything like that. Her eyelashes were naturally long and dark, they weren't scraggly  
  
and stuck together from mascara. Her fingers, when they trailed over him skin, had  
  
normal nails with no layered on glitter, or strange colors painted on. The most they had a  
  
clear coating with a pale hint of pink. Her clothes was something else he noticed was  
  
different. No cleavage revealing tiny top with a two inch miniskirt, or heavy jewelry and  
  
thick boots or heels. She wore simple designer dark blue jeans with a silky light pink  
  
flowered blouse. *go to  
  
http://www.candies.com/product_detail.asp?s=316&c=14&bag=D12C118D-9612-4833- 9EF8-3C859BE525D5 for a like image Hermione's shirt* Her shoes were simple dark  
  
brown slip-ons. *go to http://www.candies.com/product_detail.asp?s=175&c=15&bag=D12C118D-9612-4833- 9EF8-3C859BE525D5 for Hermione's shoes.* "I'm just surprised at her differences from  
  
the other sluts here. That's why I can't stop thinking about her. Yeah. I hope none of the  
  
guys here give her a hard time.... she is sure as hell pretty." Draco mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Excuse me young man, it's eighth period. Don't you want to go to class?" The librarian  
  
called from the front desk. "Oh. Sure, thanks ma'am." Draco said, snapping out of his  
  
daze. Grabbing the scattered books from Hermione's fall, he hurried out of the library  
  
and ran to his science class. After arriving, and receiving a slight lecture from the teacher,  
  
Draco slipped in to his back row seat and when the teacher started drawing complicated  
  
diagrams and labeling unknown things with unknown words, Draco decided to copy  
  
some stuff down as not to bomb his next test. Pulling out his notebook he opened it and  
  
tried to find a clean page. It took him about three seconds to realize that the writing in the  
  
notebook wasn't his. And after a closer examination, he saw the feminine touch to the  
  
script and it exploded in his mind that he had taken the new girl's notebook by accident.  
  
'No big deal, I'll just find her and give it back to her.' He thought to himself, but he  
  
couldn't figure out why there was a nagging feeling inside him if it was that simple.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was still wandering around the endless rows of shelves. 'That boy,  
  
Draco, he obviously is being hurt. But I can't help him. He doesn't want it and it's none  
  
of my business to meddle with. But what was so special about him? He dresses like your  
  
average high school guy, but his eyes, they were like, molten blue wells of silver. It's  
  
almost as if his eyes are orbs of mist and liquid swirled together with endless boundaries.'  
  
And his hair, a white blond at the tips, but a deeper golden color was obviously his  
  
original hair color. Hermione blushed as she realized that her thoughts were leading to  
  
one basic fact, how good she thought he looked. He was tall and from her brief moment  
  
in his arms she had felt his strength and toned body. Feeling ridiculous by now,  
  
Hermione gave herself a quick mental scolding and chose a table to finish her notes.  
  
Hearing the librarian call out to remind some student eighth period was starting, she  
  
glanced at her watch and inwardly cursed realizing that she wasn't excused from gym or  
  
world language, and she had those after eighth period. "You spent so much time  
  
daydreaming about some guy that now you probably won't finish this for your next  
  
update meeting with the reading teacher. (a.n: like, since she's excused from class until  
  
she catches up, she does the work the students are doing in the library, but every other  
  
day or so she has to meet with her teachers to get new work, turn in work, ask questions,  
  
etc) Hermione grabbed a dictionary and a thesaurus, she pulled out her reading notebook  
  
and flipped through to find where she left off on her essay draft. As she looked over the  
  
pages more carefully, the color drained from her face. Science notes, formulas, and  
  
procedures were written neatly, dates and titles recorded clearly. But no matter how neat  
  
it was, it wasn't her reading notebook. "It must be his. Draco's. Our books must have  
  
been mixed together... Damnit. I have to find him and get it back." Hermione then let  
  
loose a string of profane words that she normally wouldn't use. *lol* Deciding that  
  
finding the notebook and finishing the essay was a better idea than rewriting the five  
  
pages she already had from memory. "I'll finish my other stuff first." Hermione muttered  
  
and buried herself in work.  
  
Draco had to fight every nerve as not to page through and carefully read what the girl  
  
wrote. Finally deciding that finding her name on one of the pages was the only way to be  
  
able to return it to her, he opened it and found a huge essay scribbled over time after time.  
  
His eyes racing across the pages, he finally found a corner at the top. "Hermione  
  
Granger." He whispered to himself. Playing with the name he shortened it to Mione and  
  
decided that Mione was better than Hermione, in the way it was his nickname for her.  
  
"Now all I gotta do is find you, Hermione." He muttered pulling out looseleaf to take his  
  
notes for the day.  
  
Alrite ppls, that's the first chapter, and wow it's kinda long. Anyway as usual, please, please, review and give any comments or suggestions. Just no harsh flamers k? Just take a few seconds to write like, from a sentence, I liked it, to like a critique paragraph or something, anything is welcome and VERY VERY appreciated. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Ja ne 


	2. Stupid Notebooks

Harry Potter  
  
Secretly She Wanted Him as Well  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is associated with Harry Potter. . .. . . . sigh  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I know I was such a bitch for not writing for so long. I'm so sorry but everything in my life has been fucked up lately and now I finally got everything organized and can use my time to do what I really love, to write. Thank you for supporting this story!!!  
  
"What's with Draco lately? I'm telling you, don't lose him. Once you're out of school  
  
marry him and you'll be set for life. Don't let some other girl get what was meant for  
  
you." Claudia warned. Carolie rolled her eyes, "As if I could do anything to control that  
  
bastard. But if anyone tries to get what's mine, that bitch will be sorry she ever heard of  
  
Draco Malfoy. And I guess you're right. Graduation is in four months. If I can put up  
  
with him until then, everything will be worth it." "Can you just imagine the rock he'll  
  
give you?" Jeannette exclaimed. Carolie smiled and glanced down at her perfectly  
  
manicured but bare ring finger. "Yes, it'll all be worth it." Picking up her dieters' ice tea,  
  
she sipped contently and imagined the life of luxury becoming a Malfoy would give her.  
  
Hermione was desperate, she tried writing the expository piece from memory and failed.  
  
It was due the next day in class, since tomorrow she was to finally join the classes.  
  
"Damnit where is he?" Hermione muttered running through the courtyards where most of  
  
the students were eating lunch. Deciding finally to approach someone, she headed  
  
towards a group of guys. "Excuse me, would any of you happen to know where to find  
  
Draco?" Hermione asked. "Figures she knows Malfoy already. He usually visits Carolie  
  
and then eats with us. Go ask Carolie Mallachezky. She'll know where to find him.  
  
Carolie always eats lunch with her friends under the main gazebo in the rose gardens."  
  
Andy suggested. Yelling thanks over her shoulder Hermione headed towards the garden  
  
behind the school. In the middle of a sea of roses, she saw a great wooden gazebo with  
  
intricate carvings. Hermione walked up the stone path to the gazebo and stepped inside.  
  
Immediately several girls shot her angry looks. "What exactly do you think you're doing  
  
here?" One spoke up. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione did not miss the surprised glances exchanged between the girls. From the back  
  
of the gazebo a girl with reddish girl stood up. "What exactly do you want with my  
  
boyfriend?" Carolie asked with flashing anger in her eyes. "Our books were mixed up in  
  
the library when I dropped my things. I have his notebook and I'm pretty sure he has  
  
mine. An assignment of mine is in there and it's due next period." Hermione explained  
  
quickly. Carolie wasn't convinced, but she gave the information. "Oh, is that all? He  
  
probably gave it to the professor already. If I were you I'd check with Liem first. If Draco  
  
still has it, then he's eating lunch with Jerald and Andy. That's all I know." Carolie said.  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione called and hurried away. 'Scary how brainwashed and power  
  
hungry people here are.' Hermione thought.  
  
"Professor, I met a girl in the library. And our books were messed up. I believe that this is  
  
for your class." Draco said handing Hermione's notebook to the stern woman. "Thank  
  
you Draco. I'll bet Hermione's looking for it." Professor Leim flipped through the pages  
  
and glanced down at the essay. A smile formed, "An excellent girl. You really should try  
  
to get to know her better." The professor picked up the rest of her things and left.  
  
Halfway out the door Professor Leim fumbled with her books trying to balance them out,  
  
and Draco saw a flutter of white fall to the floor. Picking it up, he saw the beginning  
  
words of a letter to Hermione. Loosing to temptation, he skimmed through.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
Ron and I still can't believe that you're gone. Ginny's gone absolutely crazy since  
  
Harrison asked her out and she doesn't have you to consult clothes with anymore. I wish  
  
you were there when she tried to ask Ron for advice and he suggested a pair of sweats.  
  
We really miss you and we know everyone else does to. The professors at school seem  
  
disappointed their top student's gone, and Fred and George are fuming that no one else is  
  
patient enough to listen to their jokes then suggest how they could be changed so they  
  
were actually funny. Come back soon and visit, we know your plans for coming during  
  
the summer but that's so far from now. How will Ron and I organize our plans for  
  
college? We're all part of a family and now you've gone and left. We try to tell ourselves  
  
attending Brookstones Private is all good for your future, but that doesn't make us miss  
  
you any less. Gosh Hermione you've left at senior year! All the plans we made. Please try  
  
to convince your parents to let you fly back for a long weekend. The Weasleys and my  
  
parents would literally fight over with who you would stay. And a Potter Weasley family  
  
fight is always interesting. Gotta go finish studying for Grogert's exam next week.  
  
Without you it takes us twice the time. Hope to hear from you soon, take care of yourself.  
  
With love, Harry, Ron, Ginny,  
  
P.S. our parents sent their love too!  
  
Draco felt strange after reading. A little note told him so much about Hermione. He  
  
glanced back down at the paper and saw the wet smears that could only have been made  
  
by tears. Draco sat alone in Leim's classroom thinking about what the letter told him. Her  
  
life was seemed so perfect he struggled to find some fault of hers. But there was none.  
  
Hermione was out of breath and her head was spinning with class room numbers and  
  
false and true directions. Finally reaching the third floor, she found room 409, Professor  
  
Leim. Stopping to catch her breath and making sure she looked presentable, she opened  
  
the door and stepped inside. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in the room.  
  
Well, that's that. If I have time I'll post another chapter to this soon. But I'm trying to catch up on all my stories and that might just take forever!!!! 


End file.
